tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
New Director
Log Title: New Director Characters: Chromia, Firster Aid, Ratchet, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: August 8, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: With Ratchet down, Chromia puts Scales in charge of Iacon Medical Center. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 22:12:08 on Thursday, 8 August 2019.' Scales bounds inside after a nice, sunny nap that went a bit longer than she intended. All the important stuff is on a timer, but she really wanted to get back on the job sooner. Ratchet is a little less bouncy. He lies in intensive care. He's been transformed back into his robot mode, but he's been badly beaten and cut, and he's missing both his legs and his specialized hands. Scales looks around as she heads for her lab bench and just stops. Did she just see that? The little dragon creeps over to the slab and peeks her head gingerly over the side at Ratchet, optics worried shades of purple and blue. Firster Aid comes around the corner and approaches Scales and the medslab on which Ratchet lays. "Isn't it terrible?" he frets. "I never should have left him alone in the lab. This is where Ironhide was attacked! I didn't think his attacker would return!" Scales hmms. "Same person?" She hefts herself up onto the slab to peer and sniff at the cuts. "This is awful." Firster Aid points out some of the cuts across Ratchet's body -- specifically where his left arm is cut off cleanly at the shoulder. "This is the work of a laser katana," he claims. "Same wounds found on Ironhide." Scales nods, moving to examine the other ones at the legs. "Security logs intact?" Firster Aid nods. "I sent a copy over to Ironhide's office, but we still have the originals here." He reluctantly leaves Ratchet's side again to pull up the recorded feed. Scales decides that Ratchet may be in pieces, but they're currently stable pieces, so she goes to watch the feed once Firster Aid has it up. The feed shows Firster Aid leaving the office and then Ratchet getting up to stretch. He spots something in the corner and bends to retrieve it... only to have it explode, mangling his hand. He calls for help and swaps out the other hand with a laser scalpel to repair the damage. Nightbird appears in frame, attacking him from behind with blinding speed and slamming him to the ground. Ratchet burns her face with his scalpel -- but she stabs him and cuts off his arm. Ratchet transforms and tries to flee, but Nightbird catches him with an energy grapple and pounces him. She quickly cuts him apart with precise surgical cuts -- Scales can tell the intent was to maim, not kill. Nightbird then stepped out of sight as security burst in and rushed Ratchet into ICU. Scales humphs. "She's got through before." She rubs a paw over her face. "This is a problem for sneakier people'n me." She looks back at Ratchet. "Anybody workin' on gettin' the missing parts rebuilt?" Firster Aid frets. "Signal Flare is doing what he can, but most of our resources are tied up in the nucleon testing. Without Ratchet things are kind of in chaos -- to be honest, he wasn't great at delegating authority." Scales nods and sighs. "Yeah, I get that. You get worried, don' wanna let things outta yer sight until it's fixed an' done." She sighs a puff of smoke. "I think we're pretty close on the nucleosis, at least." Firster Aid nods. "That's good. I've been trying to hold the rest of the systems down so you can concentrate -- Hoist'n I've been handling most of the routine stuff." Chromia enters the Center in her typical fashion.. arms crossed across her chest. A quick scan of the room finds her targ...err.. the Bot she is looking for as she finds Scales and walks towards her. Scales nods. "At this point, it's not even a lotta brain work so much as needin' steady hands and being a little bit fireproof. The stuff I'm workin' with is exothermic when it's mixed, but safe enough once it finishes reactin'." She hasn't noticed Chromia yet, her attention split between Firster Aid and Ratchet's unconscious body. Firster Aid sees Chromia come in and straightens up. He looks like a blue-tinted First Aid, but is a lot twitchier. "Commander Chromia!" he salutes, well aware she's probably aware of his criticism-laden post about her last mission that nearly killed her. Chromia shifts her hands and clasps them behind her back, "Scales, just the Bot I was looking for." Her voice is oh so calm... that tone beings take when they expect the one they are talking to to bolt. Her optics move to Firster and nods her head in acknowledgement before she focuses back on Scales and smiles a rather calm looking smile. Firster happy fades into the background, used to being ignored and treated like some kind of generic medic. Scales blinks up at Chromia, looking a bit at a loss for a moment before brightening. "Hey. The next batch I've got brewing will be ready in a few hours fer testing," she says, assuming that the leader is curious about nucleosis progress. Chromia onds, "I am aware. I have been reading the reports as they arrive. You have been doing good work, which is why I am here to speak directy with you about something." Scales tilts her head inquiringly. Chromia waves a bit, "Between the work that is being done on the virus and now with Ratchet done, Inferno is in charge of the Medical Division... but his task right now is to get Ratchet back up again while running the division itself. So far now, /you/ are in charge of the Center. You have already been keeping things running smoothly anyways while the others have been busy.. so it should not be a major change." Scales blinks at Chromia, then looks around the medical center. "Everything?" she squeaks. Chromia looks around as well before she smiles a bit and watches Scales reaction, "And of course.. A small increase in rank to ensure there is minimum trouble from the hotheads." Scales flexes her claws a bit and huffs a stream of smoke, optics very yellow at the moment. "Okay, okay... Inferno's got fixin' Ratchet. Prob'ly don't need to change, oh, no. Prob'ly do need to check schedules 'cause Ratchet woulda kept himself on it." She blinks back at Chromia. "Does this mean I'm also in charge of security here, or is that somebody else?" There's a hint of pleading in her voice. Chromia sighs softly, "With all that has been happening.. I am assigned a handful of guards to be stationed at the entrance at all times till the virus is dealt with." She smirks a bit, "And I have the perfect Mech to put in charge of them so you won't have to worry about that. He even volunteered and said he wanted to.." She reaches up and taps her chin, "What was it he said?... Oh yes, he wanted to help out the pretty dragonlady." Scales pauses, musing that one over before perking again. "Oh! Springer?" Chromia can't help but laugh at that reaction, "Yes. I am sure he'd be glad his offer to help perked you up." Scales hehs, ducking her head. "He's a nice guy. An' tough." She looks around again, tail twitching as she contemplates what all needs to be done. "We really need somebody sneaky on guard, too, though. Are there sneaky Wreckers?" It doesn't seem like a natural combination. "And... Ratchet had all the paperwork, didn't he? Fer everything. Ugh. I'll have to figure out what bits are for here." Her wings droop again at the thought of the impending work. Chromia reaches out and pats Scales on the head lightly before she draws back, "They are all very sneaky. But I have assigned a few who are skilled in watching out for the sneaky ones as well as some Heavies. What your doing is important and want to make sure you can do so safely." She smiles, "You're the Director for the medical center now.. you can assign someone to do the paperwork." Scales ehs, running her paw along the crest on the back her neck. "I will, but first I gotta make sure it's all sep'rated. But I think paperwork c'n wait a few hours while I get the chemistry done. That I -can't- delegate. Inferno's the only other person who's heatproof, an' he's busy." Log session ending at 23:57:27 on Thursday, 8 August 2019.